El rubio, la molestia y el azabache
by SakuritaUchiha95
Summary: El se enamoro de una chica victima de un demonio. El demonio estaba ciego de rabia y odio. Pero que sucedes cuando tres personas con sufrimientos diferentes se conocen?. "Eres mi amigo""Elige en entre el amor enfermizo y el dulce"  SasuSakuNaru, etc.
1. El hiperactivo, la gritona y el creído

Bueno este es mi primer Fic y espero que les guste.

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes le pertenecen a su respectivo creador y dueño **©MASASHIKISHIMOTO.**

**Advertencia**: Esta historia contendra LEMON (EXPLÍCITOS, posiblemente** trios.**) y LIME, muerte de personajes, tortura, intentos de suicidios (tal vez posibles suicidios), sadomasoquismo, tragedias.

Pero no se preocupen, la historia tambien tendrá, romance, comedia, amistad y cosas buenas, que con el tiempo revelare.

Bueno eso, es todo y los dejo con mi historia.

Las parejas principal serán SasuSakuNaru, SasuSaku y NaruHina y las segundarías SaiIno y NejiTen, y poco de KibaHina.

Ya tengo el final y cual sera la pareja definitiva, pero uds puede opinar claro.

Dejen sus **REVIEWS** por favor.

.

.

.

Las clases comenzaban en Konoha School, el verano había terminado pero el sol seguía igual de brillante y soleado, pero ese día no sería un día común y corriente como siempre, ni tampoco sería algo especial, solo sería el día en que la vida de una pelirosa y un azabache conocerían a un rubio hiperactivo cabeza hueca y número uno en el judo _según_ él, que cambiaria sus vidas para siempre, y descubrirán un secreto manchado con _**sangre**_, y juntos tendrán que combatir contra sus miedos, perjuicios y sentimientos, para así lograr cumplir sus sueños y anhelos… Y lograr saber la verdad.

-¡Maldición!, Se me hizo tarde y ahora ¿qué hare?, ¡dattebayo! – Un rubio despistado se estaba levantado y maldecía todo a su alrededor por haberse dado cuenta de que se la hacía tarde en su primer día en Konoha School– ¡Maldito ero-sennin! no me levanto, pero luego me las cobrare - Expreso con furia.

El rubio se medio puso su nuevo uniforme que constaba de una camisa blanca sin manga blanca -por ser aun época de verano y que el usaba con los 4 primeros botones desabrochados- en el lado derecho de la manga casi al final tenia el símbolo del colegio -el símbolo de los protectores de Konoha- unos pantalones negros -el los usa como si fuera un pantalón de samurai, alto y con una especie de cuerda que lo sostiene- una larga chaqueta negra abierta que le llegaba hasta la parte de atrás de la rodilla color negro y por dentro color naranja, con las mangas recogidas para darle un toque más rebelde, uno zapatos negros estilo mocasines -Naruto usaba unos zapatos deportivos blancos- y para completar su estilo único, usaba una especie de cinturón de tela color negro y largo que caía detrás de su cabeza que tenia el símbolo Uzumaki -una espiral naranja- que quedaba justo en su frente. Su uniforme estaba bastante fuera de las normativas de la institución ya que en realidad el uniforme correcto era todo eso menos la chaqueta larga, el cinturón, los pantalones altos y los zapatos y ademas la camisa llevaba una corbata naranja -pero nadie la usaba- pero a el poco el importaba, así que tomo un vaso de leche caducada que luego le haría efecto.

El despistado rubio corrió como alma que se lleva el diablo con todo lo que le daban sus piernas porque por donde vivía era una zona que estaba tachada como peligrosa, y el autobús se su nueva escuela por la seguridad de los alumnos no se le permitía pasar por esa zona. Al fin y al cabo en ese instituto solo había niños y niñas de papi, así los apodo Naruto.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Tokio. Ya en el aula del antepenúltimo curso de Konoha School, una pelirosa estaba sentanda en su puesto designado con sus uniforme que se constituía de una falda plegada corta color negro, una blusa manga corta blanca, la parte de arriba de la camisa era color negro negro con tres rayas blanca al rededor de este y un pañuelo que da una vuelta al torso y se ata en el frente de la blusa color naranja y sus medias negras hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla -el tipo uniforme japones- con su pelo suelto y una cinta roja en el pelo. Estaba muy pensativa pero al cabo de unos segundo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un rubio escandaloso que entro de la manera más estruendosa y mal educada que alguien pudiera haberlo hecho en toda la historia de esa prestigiosa institución.

-Mi nombre es ¡NARUTO UZUMAKI! El nuevo estudiante y el próximo campeón del torneo nacional de Judo, ¡DATTEBAYO! – Con orgullo y determinación fueron dichas estas palabras hacia sus nuevos compañeros.

Unas fuertes carcajadas se escucharon en todo el aula, haciendo enojar al ojiceleste pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra alguien intervino.

-Muy bien, muy bien, ya es suficiente jóvenes - Ordeno un peliplateado con una máscara en el rostro y un ojo tapado- Por lo que veo ya conocen a su nuevo compañero, Naruto Uzumaki ¿no?- Pregunto el despistado profesor de historia.

-¿Y usted quién es?- El rubio pregunto con curiosidad y sin respeto alguno hacia su mayor.

-¡Ay! Pero que mal educado eres, a ti no enseñaron tus padres a dirigirte en un tono educado a tus mayores- Exclamo muy enojada e indignada una pelirosa- ¿Tampoco me vas a responder?.-

Pero el rubio no podía ni articular una palabra, esa chica con extraño pelo color rosa pastel largo y sedoso con enormes ojos color jade, lo había dejado embobado y fuere de si.

-¡Oye!, te estoy hablando- Volvió a replicar la pelirosa.-

-Yo… yo… Bueno soy Naruto- Dijo el rubio, tímidamente y entrecortado, cosa que no era normal es alguien tan hiperactivo como él. El amor le había tocado la puerta de su corazón.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero te hice otra pregunta, pero por lo que veo eres tan baka como te hiciste ver cuando te presentaste- Expreso como desprecio y enojo hacia el rubio, que ni en cuenta caía.-

-Bueno, Sakura-san ya es suficiente, por favor siéntate, y respondiendo tu pregunta Naruto, yo soy Kakashi Hakate, profesor de historia aquí en Konoha school.- Decía sin importancia.- _Pero este chico se parece mucho a_…-Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una rubia de delantera voluptuosa.-

-¡Muy bien, cállense de una buena vez mocosos! Que sus risas llegaron hasta mi oficina donde he estado trabajando con mucho esfuerzo.- Mintió a rubia ojos miel.-

_-Sí claro, si supieran ellos, que lo que estaba haciendo era dormir en su escritorio por la borrachera que paso ayer en el casino, donde casi pierde la escuela y el hospital_- Censo con una gotica resbalando por su sien pelinegra de corta caballera con un cerdito en sus brazos.

-¿Y quién es el ESCANDOLOSO y REVOLTOSO mocoso que anda gritando y haciendo alboroto en mi escuela?- Grito con mucho enojo y estrés la rubia, dejando casi sordos a los pobres estudiantes pero volvió a preguntar con ese mismo tono- Bueno, ¿¡Y NADIE ME VA A RESPONDER!.

-¡Ay! Vieja tetona, usted si grita.- El rubio respondió con las manos en los oídos por los gritos causados por ojimiel sin saber lo que le esperaba- Yo fui quien grito pero fue…- Ni un porque le dio tiempo de decir, ya había recibido un buen puñetazo de la rubia, quien lo había mandando a volar contra la pared.-

-¡PARA QUE ME VUELTAS A DECIR VIEJA MOCOSO ATREVIDO!- Exclamo indignada la ojimiel.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿¡Que ha hecho!- Pregunto muy preocupada la pelinegra que era como una hija de la rubia ojimiel.

-Mjum… Ese mocoso se lo merecía, y ni te preocupes Shizume, no lo golpee tan fuerte, si no, ya ni respiraría- Dijo sin preocupación y orgullo la rubia.

_-Tsunade-sama usted nunca cambia_.- Pensaba resignada Shizume.

-Bueno, como sea, ya me retiro y espero que no haya otro espectáculo como este, ¿Quedo claro Kakashi?.- Sentencio con amenaza la rubia, haciendo notar que era una orden y no una petición.

-Hai,hai, no se preocupe Tsunade-sama- _Mejor ni la molesto_- pensó un poco asustado el profesor.

-Bueno comencemos.- Dio por entendido que ya era hora de ponerse serio y comenzar su clase.-

Las horas pasaron y entre regaños hacia Naruto y sus molestias, llego la hora del receso. Todos salían apresurados a comer y a relajarse de las clases, pero Naruto no sabía ni en donde estaba, ni como llegar a la cafetería.

-Mierda, estoy perdido y ahora como hare para llegar a la cafetería, y con esta hambre que tengo, por Kami-sama esto solo me puede pasar a mí.- El rubio gritaba y se quejaba del hambre atroz que según la tenia-

Pero entre sus gritos y los fuertes gruñidos de su estomago, una linda pelinegra de larga cabellera y de tez blanquecina con enormes ojos perlas, lo observaba escondida debatiéndose en su mente entre sí ayudarlo o dejarlo, pero su timidez no la dejaba acercarse, aunque, el destino siempre juega sucio. Y sería él quien la encontraría a ella.

-¡Oye!, me podrías ayudar a encontrar la cafetería o mejor aún, un lugar donde vendan ramen, es que tengo un hambre brutal -Le hizo saber el rubio a la pelinegra con su rostro muy cerca del suyo- Y además así me dices tu nombre, ¡dattebayo!- Finalizo muy alegre el rubio.

-Yo… yo… yo -Y sin poder decir nada, la chica cayo desmayada en frente de Naruto, que solo atino a sostenerla antes de que cayera al suelo pero sin entender nada.-

-Mierda, ¿y ahora qué hago? -El rubio estaba muy preocupado por esa extraña chica que sostenía en sus brazo- Bueno, tendré que encontrar ayuda -El rubio estaba determinado a conseguir la cafetería y ayuda para la pelinegra.

En la cafetería una rubia de largos cabellos amarrados con una coleta alta, se preguntaba o mejor dicho gritaba a sus mejores amigas donde estaría su tímida amiga Hinata.

-¿Dónde mierda se habrá metido Hinata?, tengo demasiada hambre y ella nada que llega.- Exclamo con enojo por su hambre pero con preocupación la guapa rubia.-

-No solo se Ino, deberíamos ir a buscarla, ¿no creen? -Pregunto con un tono de preocupación una pelicastaña con dos moños en ambos lados de su cabeza y ojos chocolates.- Hinata nunca tarda, ella siempre es muy puntual -La castaña de verdad estaba muy preocupada por su amiga.-

-Yo creo que está bien Tenten, ustedes saben que a veces Hinata le gusta arreglar su asiento y el aula, no sean tan dramáticas.- Decía sin mucha preocupación la pelirosa que anteriormente le había gritado a Naruto- Miren ahí viene, pero ¿qué demonios? - Estaba muy sorprendida al ver a su amiga en los brazos del rubio idiota, como ella le decía al chico nuevo, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que su amiga parecía estar desmayada.

Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba, le aviso a sus otra amiga y sin decir nada salieron en la ayuda de su amiga que ahora se encontraba en inconsciente en los fuertes y cálidos brazos del torpe rubio que estaba muerto del hambre y con una linda chica en sus brazos.

_-Bueno, por lo menos ya llegue al patio central, pero ¿y la cafetería? Y ¿Qué hago con esta chica? Que por cierto, ahora que la veo bien, es muy linda y tiene unos enormes pech_…-Pero detuvo su pensamiento antes de poder terminar la oración- Mierda, ya me estoy pareciendo a ero-sennin -Esta pensamiento inevitablemente lo dicho en voz alta.

-Oye, pervertido, ¿qué estás haciendo con Hinata en tus brazos? -Pregunto desafiante una joven rubia.

_-Así que se llama ¿Hinata?, lindo nombre _-Pensó Naruto pero su pensamiento fue detenido por la misma rubia chillona.

-Me vas a responder, ¿sí o no? -Volvió a replicar la rubia.-

-Yo no soy ningún pervertido, ella se desmayo y yo la atrape, eso es todo, ¡dattebayo! -Se defendió de la acusación que se le hacía y ademas el no era ningún pervertido, solo quiso ayudar a esa chica pero como siempre todo le salio mal.

Pero antes que pudieran seguir con su discusión. Hinata despierta muy confundía, y recuerda que le paso y se sonroja, pero cae en cuenta de que sus mejores amigas están discutiendo con Naruto.

-Chicas, estoy bien, Na… Naruto-kun, solo me ayudo porque yo me desmaye- Esto último lo dijo roja como un tomate- Ya,déjenlo, por favor.- Pidió suplicante.-

-Bueno, como tu digas, pero ¿segura que este idiota no te hizo nada malo?- Pregunto la pelirosa de enormes ojos color jade.

-Si… Estoy bien, el solo me ayudo…- Dijo muy apenada la pobre pelinegra- Arigato, Naruto-kun.

-Bueno Hinata, si tú dices que estás bien entonces vamos a comer de una buena vez, mira que me estoy muriendo de hambre- Actuó como si tuviera días si comer y en realidad solo habían pasado 20 minutos desde que se les permito salir de sus aulas-

-Naruto, si quieres puedes venir a comer con nuestro grupo -Sugerido la pelirosa amablemente, a pesar de todo tal vez no era un mal chico.

-¿En serio?, pero te tengo una pregunta Sakura-chan, ¿Dónde puedo conseguir ramen aquí?.

-Aquí no se vende ramen, Naruto-kun -Lo ultimo lo dijo con mucha confianza, puesto que el también le había agarrado confianza, diciéndole "Sakura-chan"- Pero hay otra cosas por si te interesa claro.

-¡Bah! Yo quería ramen, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que no comer, a excepción de los vegetales, ¡dattebayo!.

-Pare tu información el ramen en muy dañino para la salud, y los vegetales no son horribles, si los preparas bien son muy ricos -Exclamo con mucha inteligencia la pequeña pelirosa.- Y, ¿tu madre nunca te enseño a comer vegetales?- Pregunto sorprendida al saber que el rubio no le gustaban los vegetales.

Hubo un notorio silencio por parte de Naruto, y eso extraño mucho a Sakura y recordó que lo mismo paso el salón de clases cuando ella pregunto por sus padres y el no respondió. Viendo como había reaccionado Naruto ante su indiscreta pregunta. Sakura cambio el tema rápidamente.

-Si quieres te acompaño a la cafetería, queda adentro.- Le sugirió con un tono muy amable. Ella no quería herirlo, el chico de alguna manera le había caído bien.-

-¿¡Que estamos esperando! ¡VAMOS!.- El rubio agarro por la cintura a la pelirosa y corrió en la dirección que ella le había indicado.-

-¡NARUTO BAJAME!.- Pero Naruto no la escucho.-

Pero de repente Naruto la soltó de un solo golpe pero sin dejarla caer al suelo, ella subió la mirada para ver que había detenido de esa manera al rubio, y los vio. Eran unos chicos de la escuela enemiga, llamada "La aldea del sonido" su director era un tipo muy raro llamado Orochimaru y su ayudante Kabuto. Esa escuela solo les traía problemas.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí, un nuevo inútil de Konoha, y ¿se puede saber tu nombre mocoso inútil? -Cada palabra fue dicha con un tono venenoso en ellas, de parte de un chico de tez pálida casi azulada, con ojos afilados y negros, boca pintada de negro con pelo blanco- Y para que lo sepas, mi nombre es Sakon, y ellos son mis compañeros, Tayuya, Jirobo, Kidomaru y juntos somos los representantes de Jodo de nuestra escuela, ¿te quedo claro, inútil?.

-Primero, a mi no me importa quién demonios sean tú y tus extraños amigos, segundo me da igual si son los representantes de Judo de su estúpido colegio, yo los venceré a todos ustedes, ahora mismo si es necesario y tercero… Jamás me vuelvas a decir inútil, ¿te quedo claro a ti? -Nuestro hiperactivo rubio estaba realmente enojado, odiaba que le dijeran mocoso y peor aun inútil.

-Así que te crees mucho ¿no?, ahora veras mocoso -Dijo Sakon subestimando a Naruto.

Pasaron unos minutos, y solo se vio a los del Sonido gravemente heridos y huyendo pero antes de irse dijeron.

-Esto no se quedara así maldito mocoso, nos vengaremos de ti de la peor forma posible, cuídate las espaldas- Amenazo Sakon, haciendo ver que iban en serio- Volveremos -Fue lo último que dijeron antes de desaparecer por completo.

Naruto no les prestó atención, solo quería saber si Sakura se encontraba bien pero se dio cuenta que todos en la escuela habían presenciado su pelea y lo miraban sorprendidos y alguno se susurraban cosas que él no podía oír.

_Naruto, tu de verdad eres muy fuerte _-Pensó atónita la pelirosa.

-¿Sakura-chan, estas bien?, esos idiotas no te tocaron ni un pelo ¿verdad? -Pregunto muy preocupado el rubio.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien pero ¿y tú?, es decir, acabaste con todos ellos en unos minutos -Pregunto sorprendida y preocupada la ojijade- ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería o algo? -volvió a preguntar amablemente la pelirosa.

Naruto vio a la pelirosa que estaba muy preocupado por él y en su mente se dibujo una sonrisa zorruna, y pensó que sería una oportunidad perfecta para estar con ella asolas.

-¡Auch!, si Sakura-chan, necesito ir a la enfermería urgentemente, creo que me estoy quedando ciego y sordo, ¿Dónde estoy? -Fingía dolor y demencia esperando que Sakura lo abrazara y se lo llevara a la enfermería.

-¡Maldito idiota! -Sakura le estampo un buen golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de hacerse el idiota -A vamos a ver si así se te quita lo idiota -Grito muy enojada la pelirosa al ver la estupideces que decía el rubio.

-¡Sakura-chan! Eso dolio mucho, ¿Por qué? -Pregunto el ojiceleste con dos cascadas en sus ojos, muy al estilo anime y un chichon en la cabeza.

Todos se empezaron a burlar de ellos dos por esa escena tan graciosa que acababan de hacer pero las risas fueron detenidas por la presencia de un grupo muy respetado de chicos, entre ellos estaban Rock Lee, un chico con unas enormes cejas con un corte tipo hongo y una actitud un poco extraña, otro era Shikamaru Nara, un chico con cara de cansancio, de pelo marrón amarrado con una coleta alta, tenia aires de vago, el otro era un gordito llamado Chōji Akimichi, tez blanca, mejillas regordetas, pelo largo y alborotado, en su cara tenía dos espirales rojas y con una bolsa de papitas en sus manos, el otro era Kiba Inuzuka, este chico tenía aspecto de perro, pelo castaño y corto con dos especies de marcas verticales rojas en ambas mejillas, el otro que andaba muy cerca de Kiba era un chica raro, con unos lentes oscuros que no dejaban ver sus ojos y una bufanda para tapar parte de su rostro esta era Shino Aburame, pero los chicos que se veían mas intimidantes y fuertes eran Neji Hyūga, este se parecía mucho a Hinata, solo que este tenía el pelo castaño largo amarrado con una coleta en las puntas de su cabellera, pero de resto eran muy parecidos físicamente, solo que su mirada era muy fría e intimidante y algo arrogante, y por ultimo pero jamás menos importante estaba un chico de tez muy blanca casi del color de la porcelana, cabello color azabache, ojos negro y penetrantes, con aires de grandeza y muy guapo, según muchas chicas él era un dios y su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? -Pregunto el ojiperla con un tono malhumorado.

-Neji-kun, lo que pasa es que el chico nuevo venció a los del sonido en uno poco minutos y no resulto herido -Dijo en voz baja y algo sonrojada la castaña llamada Tenten.

-Pero si tu eres el rubio problemático que llego hoy a nuestro salón, que fastidio -Dijo con desgana y despreocupación el chico con aspecto de vago- Por cierto, me llamo Shikamaru Nara.

-Yo me llamo Chōji Akimichi, mucho gusto -Dijo amablemente el mas regordete de ellos, pero parecía más preocupado por sus papas que por presentarse.

-Yo soy Kiba Inuzuka, y por cierto hueles horriblemente a ramen -Dijo con burla y tapándose la nariz el chico perruno.

-Mjum, yo soy Shino Aburame, un gusto -Dijo sin más el chico raro de las gafas.

-Yo soy Neji Hyūga, del clan Hyūga, el clan con el dojo de judo más importante de la ciudad, y tu pareces ser un don nadie, ¿cierto? -El chico con ojos perlas se presento con tono de superioridad, que a Naurto no le agrado para nada.

-Maldi…- Naruto no logro continuar su maldición dirigida al ojiperla porque un chico de enormes cejas lo interrumpió.

-Y yo soy ¡ROCK LEE! El chico más guapo, popular y fuerte de todo Konoha School, tengo mi llama de la juventud encendida y sería un orgullo para mí luchar contra ti, aquí y ahora, Naruto Uzumaki -Decía escandalosamente el chico de enormes cejas-¿¡Que dices!-Pregunto con entusiasmo.

-Lee, no estamos ni en el lugar ni el sitio adecuado para tus peleas -Respondió el ojiperla algo enojado con su extraño amigo.

-Mjum, cállense de una maldita buena vez, me tiene harto con sus gritos y estupideces, a mi no me importa si venciste a medio mundo tu solo pero te advierto jamás vas a vencerme a mí, porque yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, y tu Sakura deberías buscar mejores compañías, pero es cierto que tu eres una molestia y las molestias solo buscan persona iguales a ellas -Esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría a la pelirosada. Este chico de verdad que era un creído y amargado, pensó Naruto.

-Sasuke-kun, lo siento mucho -Se disculpo cabizbaja la pelirosa a punto de entrar en llanto.

-Mira malnacido, por mi puedes ser quien quieras y si quieres me puedes insultar y no me importaría, pero a Sakura-chan no las vas hacer sentir mal y muchos menos a insultar, teme -El rubio en serio se había enojado por lo que le había dicho a su pelirosa nueva amiga.

-Naruto-kun, no tienes que defenderme ¿ok?, estoy bien -Mostrando una falsa sonrisa la ojijade.

-Pues fíjate que no te creo, el es un idiota y te debe una disculpa -Le contesto con un tono de determinación y coraje el rubio a la pelirosa.

-¡Tsk!, yo nunca pido disculpas y mucho menos a una molestia como Sakura -El azabache casi nunca hablaba y mucho menos discutía, el siempre era muy callado pero era muy frio y siempre con palabras muy cortantes, y a pesar de su actitud era el chico más popular de ahí y tenía hasta su propio fan club.

-Ya basta de insultarme Sasuke-kun, ya basta por favor.- Pidió suplicante pero con mucho valor la pelirosa.

-Sakura -Dijo en un tono muy bajo y lleno de preocupación su rubia amiga Ino- Ven, vámonos de aquí -Pidió la rubia a su amiga pelirosa.

-Sakura, debería irte… Aquí esta sobrando y además así Sasuke deja de molestarte, ¿no crees?.- Dijo el Hyūga a la pelirosa.

-¡ARR! Ya me hartaron, tú y tu amigo creído, ¿quiénes se creen ustedes para hablarle así a una mujer?, les daré una paliza a ambos para que aprendan a respetar a las mujeres -Naruto estaba muy enojado y no permitiría que unos engreídos como esos se pasaran de listos.

-Mjum, como digas dobe -Contesto el azabache -Hagámoslo -Dijo Retándolo.

El publico de alumnos estaban muy ansiosos por la pelea que iba a dar comienzo entre el rubio hiperactivo Uzumaki Naruto y el frio e indiferente azabache Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Quién ganara? Esa era la pregunta que todos se hacían pero que tenía muy preocupada a una pelinegra y a una pelirosa.

_**¿Quién ganara? ¿El rubio hiperactivo o el Azabache indiferente?**_

* * *

><p>Bueno este es mi primer fic, edite un poco este capitulo para arreglar uno que otra cosa. Espero que sea de su agrado y comenten, todos los comentarios son bien recibidos<p>

**Inner: **Menos los insultos, Kyaa!

**Busquen Konoha Gakuen Den y verán el uniforme de Naruto y el de los demás**, las imagenes no se ponen :(.


	2. Peleas, secretos y humillaciones

La pelea estaba por comenzar. Nada los iba a detener, Naruto estaba decidió a enseñarle a ese engreído de Uchiha como se debía de tratar a las personas. Y por su parte Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a retroceder, él le iba a enseñar a ese rubio idiota que el nadie lo obligaba a nada y mucho menos a pedir disculpas, pero sobre todo no iba a permitir que los alumnos del instituto lo comparan con ese idiota o peor aún, pensaran que tal vez el era mejor que él.

La pelea comenzó.

Naruto se lanzo en cima del Uchiha y tenia planeado darle una fuerte pata en su rostro pero el azabache fue mas rápido y lo detuvo en el aire haciendo caer al rubio bruscamente sobre el suelo, el rubio quedo medio desconcertado por la caída. El azabache aprovecho que el rubio estaba desorientado y prosiguió a golpearlo con una patada en el estomago, le rubio lo esquivo a dura pena en suelo pero con un movimiento muy rápido Naruto le zampo un golpe en la quijada al azabache con una fuerte patada cosa que sorprendió a todos, Sasuke estaba muy enojado y a la vez sorprendido nunca espero aquel golpe pero rápidamente dio un saldo y quedo encima del rubio rompiendo su defensa y lo ataco con una técnica de estrangulación del judo llamada, "Okuri Eri Jime"

Naruto estaba en suelo sangrando por la boca y nariz, todo su uniforme estaba sucio pero Sasuke tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones, tenia hilos de sangres que le salían de la comisura de su boca y nariz con el uniforme desacomodado y sucio.

-Hmp, al final resultastes ser un debilucho, no me sorprende.- El azabache estaba muy orgulloso de haber vencido a ese idiota de Naruto.- Y espero que te quede claro, tu nunca iras al torneo Nacional de Judo.- Cuando termino de decir esto último, se disponía a irse pero alguien lo detuvo.

-Vaya, vaya, mira que tenemos aquí, ¿Cómo se atreven a pelearse en mi colegio?.- La ojimiel que era la directora del instituto estaba muy enojada pero a la vez sorprendida, nunca espero que alguien como Naruto le diera pelea a Uchiha Sasuke.- Ustedes saben muy bien que las peleas no están permitidas aquí, y mucho menos de judo.- Sentencio la rubia.- Pero, si ustedes de verdad quieren pelear que sea una pelea en un verdadero campo de judo.- La rubia de alguna manera estaba de acuerdo con esa pelea que se acaba de concluir.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿Qué está diciendo?, ¿acaso usted apoya este comportamiento?.- Dijo muy alterada la pelinegra de cortos cabellos.

-Shizume, nunca dije que lo apoyaba pero esta es una escuela donde se le da apoyo a los estudiantes de judo y supongo que este mocoso tiene talento.- Dijo mucho más calmada.- Y además, al fin y al cabo, tampoco es que salieron muertos, solo fue una pequeña pelea, nada mas.- termino de decir la rubia.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por la actitud de la directora Tsunade-sama, ella nunca había sido una mujer compresiva y mucho menos apoyaba ese tipo de comportamientos pero por alguna razón hasta parecía que le agrado la pelea entre Uzumaki y el Uchiha.

-¡Sakura!, quiero que acompañes a Naruto Uzumaki y Uchiha Sasuke a la enfermería, allí los atenderán bien.- Le ordeno la rubia a la ojijade que estaba muy deprimida.

-Hai… Vamos.-Dijo sin más la pelirosa.-

Ambos chicos la siguieron. El camino era largo, puesto que la enfermería quedaba en el tercer piso de la institución, y ellos estaban en el patio central. Los tres estaban muy callados y había una atmosfera de tensión y enojo. La pelirosa estaba sumida en sus pensamientos con respecto a lo que le había dicho Sasuke anteriormente, acerca de que ella solo era una molestia; "_**molestia**_" así le decía desde que era pequeña, ese siempre fue la manera más despectiva que tenia Sasuke para dirigirse a ella. Naruto por su parte estaba muy enojado consigo mismo por haberse dejado derrotar por ese Uchiha, pero también se sentía bien por haber luchado con alguien tan fuerte como ese _teme_, pero claro eso jamás lo admitiría, aunque de alguna manera hasta empezaba a caerle bien pero había un problema y ese era la pelirosa, por lo que había visto Sakura mostraba mucho interés en ese chico y eso ya era un buen punto para ser su rival porque Naruto Uzumaki estaba decidido a conquistar a esa linda pelirosa con carácter de mil demonios. Sasuke solo estaba pensativo en que el _dobe_ ese, no era tan inútil como él pensaba y a pesar de que lo derroto el rubio dio buena pelea, quien sabe tal vez más adelante se vuelvan a enfrentar y tal vez será una mejor pelea, luego puso sus pensamientos en esa extraña relación que tenían Sakura y el dobe, ¿a ella le gustaba él?, con solo pensarlo siento como una enorme rabia recorría su cuerpo rápidamente, el no estaba enamorado de la pelirosa pero tampoco permitiría que alguien más que él, estuviera en los pensamientos de la Haruno, ella le juro amor eterno sabiendo que jamás seria correspondida y ella tenía que cumplir su juramente y si no lo hacia él se lo recordaría por la fuerza, cuando pensó en esta opción una sádica pero casi imperceptible sonrisa de dibujo en su perfecto rostro.

Pero ambos chicos salieron de sus pensamientos cuando la pelirosa paro bruscamente y bajo su cabeza, esa actitud extraño mucho al rubio, el no la conocía mucho pero con lo poco que la conocía ya la quería demasiado y cualquier cosa que a ella le molestara a él también le molestaría.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? ¿Te encuentras bien?.- Se atrevió a preguntar el preocupado rubio- Pero no recibió respuesta.-

-Hmp, ¿Qué te pasa molestia?.- Pregunto muy cortante el azabache.-

-¡Oye teme!, no le digas así a Sakura-chan.- Dijo con un tono alterado el rubio, no le gustaba esa actitud que tenía ese idiota con la pelirosa.- Entonces, Sakura-chan ¿nos dirás que te sucede?.- Volvió a preguntar el rubio aun más preocupado que antes.-

-Quiero que me prometan algo.- Dijo en un tono muy apagado y hasta algo triste la ojijade.-

-Lo que sea Sakura-chan, tu solo dilo.- Dijo el rubio con un tono calmado.-

-Hmp, ¿Qué quieres?.- Pregunto sin interés alguno en lo que quería la molesta pelirosada.-

-Pues, yo quiero…- Hiso una pequeña pausa y prosiguió.- Quiero que me prometan que no se volverán a pelear.- Dijo muy determinada pero a la vez suplicante.-

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero eso no te lo puedo prometer.- Dijo el rubio muy alegre.- Yo debe vencer al teme para poder ser mar fuerte, y así saber si estoy listo para ir al torneo.- El rubio estaba decidido a vencer al azabache y para lograrlo tenía que volver a luchar contra el.-

-Hmp, sigue soñando dobe.- Con indiferencia en su voz pero con algo de energía.- Pero, si ese día llega a llegar, estaré listo para volverte a vencerte idiota.- El azabache estaba decidido a no dejarse vencer por ese rubio pero estaba emocionado porque esa pelea llegara, aunque claro el no lo demostraría y mucho menos lo haría saber.-

-Entonces.- La pelirosa callo un momento y luego prosiguió.- Entonces, jamás me vuelvan a hablar y mucho menos a buscar.- La pelirosa se fue de ahí muy enojada y llorando, ella solo quería que ellos estuvieran bien pero sabía que no se darían por vencidos hasta volverse a enfrentar, pero quien sabe que pasaría en ese enfrentamiento y eso era lo que la tenía muy nerviosa y preocupada.-

Naruto quedo desconcertado, el jamás se imagino que su hermosa pelirosa se tomaría las cosas así. El no quería ella se enojara y mucho menos le negara buscarla o hablarle pero tampoco se rendiría en vencer al azabache, así que simplemente se quedo ahí para junto a Sasuke.

-Hmp, no te lo tomes tan apecho dobe, eso se la pasara y veras que vendrá corriendo a MIS brazos.- haciendo énfasis en que vendría hacia él y no hacia el rubio.- Acéptalo, ella esta enamorada de mi desde que éramos niños y jamás se enamorara de ti, así que mejor date por vencido, ¿Si?.- Comento el azabache con orgullo y haciendo quedar a Sakura como si fuera de su propiedad.-

-No lo creo, ella no es tu propiedad y que yo sepa ustedes dos no son nada o ¿sí?.- Dijo con ironía el rubio.- Y además tu mismo has demostrado que ella no te importa, entonces porque no quieres que yo la enamore, ¿acaso te da miedo perder a Sakura-chan y que se enamore de mi, y te olvide?.- Pregunto con burla y mucha ironía el rubio, haciéndole entender al azabache que Sakura seria para él y no para un idiota que no la apreciaba como Uchiha.-

-Hmp.- Fue lo único que dijo el azabache para darse la vuelta e irse a de ahí.-

En el patio trasero de la institución, justo debajo de un árbol de cerezo mejor conocido en Japón como "sakura", se encontraba un pelirosa muy deprimida, no tenía ganas de entrar a ninguna clase solo se quería quedarse ahí todo el día o al menos hasta que terminaran las clases e irse a su casa, pero alguien interrumpió su soledad.

-Hmp, no deberías perder clases Sakura, recuerda que tu estas aquí por una beca que te ganaste por tus esfuerzo porque tú no tienes el dinero suficiente para estudiar aquí.- La palabras del pelinegro tenían doble sentido, el quería que ella entrara a clases y le molestaba que por una niñería ella no quisiera entrar, pero él era muy orgulloso como para decírselo de una manera amable, así era el.-

-No tienes que decirme cual es mi posición económica Sasuke, yo estoy al tanto de cuál es mi posición y no necesito que me lo recuerdes y mucho menos que me hagas sentir menos por eso.- Sasuke se sorprendió y hasta le enojo que Sakura no le dijera "Sasuke-kun" pero no la iba interrumpir quería saber que le iba a seguir diciendo.- Y para que sepas yo estoy muy orgullosa de mi familia y mi estilo de vida, tal vez no soy rica pero por lo menso tengo donde vivir y eso lo agradezco.- Dijo muy orgullosa de sí misma.- Y si no tienes nada más que decirme, entonces por favor retírate y déjame en sola.- Le pidió la pelirosa al azabache que aparentemente no tenía ni la menor intención de irse.-

El azabache no hizo caso a las suplicas de la pelirosa y se sentó a su lado sin importarle si ella quisiera o no, solo la ignoro y se quedo en silencio pero la pelirosa seguía hablando y molestándolo.

-Sasuke-kun te pedí que por favor te fueras.- dijo enojada la pelirosa.- ¡Sasuke! No me ignores de estoy hablando.- Volvió a replicar la pelirosa con un tono muy chillón y molesto, y justamente por ese tipo de molestias él le decía molesta a la pelirosa.- Pero antes que pudiera seguir replicando y gritando algo la cayo.-

Si, los labios de Sasuke habían atrapado los suyos en un beso muy suave y lento, Sakura se sonrojo y se puso muy nerviosa, esa no era la primera vez que Sasuke la besaba pero siempre era igual, no importa si todos los días la besaba ella siempre se ponía nerviosa y se sonroja, Sasuke amaba su actitud tan inocente e infantil de cuando él estaba cerca de ella.

El beso se hiso más intenso y pasional. Sasuke mordió fuertemente el labio inferior de Sakura haciéndole sangrar y gemir de dolor, pero aprovecho esa oportunidad para introducir su lengua dentro de su cavidad bucal, Sakura estaba acostumbrada a los bruscos besos de Sasuke, el nunca fue ni seria tierno con ella, para él ella solo era deseo carnal nada más. Sasuke poso su mano en la nuca de al inocente pelirosa y la acerco mas así mismo para poder introducir más su lengua y asi profundizar más el fogoso beso, este acto hiso gemir a Sakura de placer, eso lo estaba excitando pero sabía que ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento adecuado para bajar su calentura con la pelirosa, y mucho menos sabiendo lo tímida que era ella con ese tema, a veces pareciera como si aun fuera una tonta virgen y esto a veces molestaba a Sasuke pero le gusta recordar que él fue el primero en que estuvo con Sakura y el seria el ultimo.

Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos y se separo de la ojijade por falta de oxigeno, cosa que alivio a la pelirosa, ella no quería que el azabache no pudiera controlar sus instintos de hombre y la poseyera ahí mismo donde alguien los podría llegar a ver.

-Hmp, espero que con eso haya sido suficiente para que dejes de andar de zorra con Uzumaki.- Palabras dicho con veneno y rencor puro solo hicieron que la pelirosa le diera una bofetada al azabache por hacerla insultado de esa manera tan cruel.-

-Jamás, me vuelvas a decir así Uchiha, te lo advierto.- Dijo muy amenazante la pelirosa, haciendo entender al azabache que tal vez se había pasado de la raya.-

En ese momento recordó las palabras que le había dicho su madre hace 6 años atrás…

_FLACK BACK_

-Sasuke-chan recuerda que a las mujeres siempre se les trata con respeto.- Decía una voz muy calmada y amorosa que provenía de una pelinegra.-

-Si mami, jamás le faltare el respeto a una mujer, te lo prometo.- Dijo un pequeño de apenas 10 años que en ese entonces era muy inocente y feliz.-

-Bueno, Sasuke-chan confió en que cumplas tu promesa, ¿Si?.- Hablo nuevamente la misma amable y hermosa mujer.-

-Claro mami, todo lo que tu digas yo lo hare, porque yo te quiero mucho mami.- dijo muy alegre y dulce aquel inocente niño.-

-Y yo te amo mi Sasuke-chan, y por eso es que estoy tan orgullosa de ti.- Dijo muy alegre la pelinegra.- Y recuerda cuando una mujer te diga o en tu caso una pequeña niña que te ama, nunca ignores sus sentimientos, recuerda el amor es lo que a todos nos hace vivir.- La pelinegra quería su hijo menor entendiera la importancia del amor y que lo tomara en serio y no como un juego.-

-Está bien, te lo juro mami.- El pequeño niño sonrió de con linda y dulce sonrisa que fue correspondida y devuelta por su madre.-

_FIN DEL FLACK BACK_

Sasuke al recordar esas palabras muy sabias de su difunta madre, simplemente agarro a la pelirosa del brazo para evitar que se fuera y dijo algo que jamás pensó decir o pensaría repetir.

-Yo… yo…- No encontraba la manera decir esa simple oración, su orgullo era muy grande y ya estaba tan apenado que un casi invisible sonrojo surco sus blanquecinas mejillas pero que no paso desapercibido por unos hermosos ojos jade.- Sakura, yo lo quería te quiero decir es que…- Hubo otra pequeña pausa pero por el recuerdo de su madre fue lo que hizo capaz de decir esa oración.- Yo… Perdón por haberte dicho zorra, yo no debí faltarte el respeto de esa manera, y lo siento.- El azabache estaba tan sonrojado y con las mejillas levemente infladas como si de un niño se tratase, la pelirosa quedo tan sorprendía y enternecida por la escena que le acababa de dar su eterno amor y solo dijo.- Esta bien Sasuke-kun, yo te perdono y sabes ¿qué?, yo siempre te voy amar, aunque tú nunca lo hagas.- Y así finalizo la pelirosa que siguió su paso hasta perderse de la vida del azabache.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que había hecho hace un momento, es decir, el era un Uchiha y su padre le había enseñado que su familia no le debe pedir disculpas a nadie, si no, que los demás deben pedirle perdón a ellos. Pero se sentía bien a la vez, había horrando la memoria de su dulce y buena madre y eso lo hizo sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Sin nadas más que hacer ahí, fue directo a su próxima clase que era educación física con el loco profesor Gay-sensei, ese tipo le caía mal y era muy extraño pero luego se sintió mejor al saber que ese día la clase seria mixta, o sea, que vería a Sakura con su uniforme de deporte que consistía en una camiseta blanca de algodón con rayas azules a los lados de los brazos y en el cuello una franja azul, la camisa era holgada y solo las chicas con grande senos se les notaba pero su molestia no tenía ese atributo, pero igual el amaba sus redondos y hermoso pequeños senos pero lo que le gustaba de ese uniforme era la parte de abajo que era como un bikini de natación profesional, en pocas palabras las piernas de la pelirosa quedaban completamente expuestas y su lindo trasero, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a su clase.

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio un rubio escandaloso estaba que le daba una hemorragia nasal al ver tantas lindas piernas expuestas a su vista pero las que más le llamaban la atención era la tímida pelinegra que se hacía llamar Hinata. Naruto la veía de arriba abajo, esa tímida chica tenía unos enormes atributos y eso no pasaba desapercibido por el rubio pervertido, pero tampoco podía quitar su vista de las hermosas piernas de su pelirosada amiga, esa chica de verdad que lo traía loco.

-Naruto ¿puedes dejar de ser tan obvio, por favor? No vas hacer quedar como unos pervertidos.- Dijo el chico con aspecto de vago.-

-¿¡Na..NI! ¿De qué hablas Shikamaru?, yo no ando viendo nada, solo observo como las chicas entrenan eso es todo.- Se defendió con una muy mala excusa el rubio.- Y además, por favor, mira todas esas chicas es imposible no echar un vistazo, ¡jiji!.- Dijo con una enorme y picara sonrisa el rubio problemático como le decía Shikamaru.-

-Yo que tu Naruto, empiezo a disimular un poco más, a menos que quieras que Sakura te de uno de sus buenos golpes.- Dijo de una manera muy burlona el chico con aspecto perruno.- Sakura es muy fuerte cuando se enoja y da miedo, yo no quisiera ser el idiota que la provoque.- Kiba quería lograr asustar al Naruto y lo logro.-

-_Ahora que lo pienso, Sakura-chan hace un rato me dio un buen golpe en la cabeza que casi me deja inconsciente_.- Pensó muy asustado el rubio.- Creo que tienes razón Kiba.- Finalizo con un tono de voz bastantes nervioso lleno de pavor.-

El otro lado del gimnasio un azabache estaba que echaba humo al ver la mirada tan descara que tenía el dobe de Naruto sobre su molestia, pero Sasuke no el único que estaba enojado, su acompañante Neji también estaba rojo del coraje al ver a Naruto ver a su inocente prima con cara de pervertido. Los dos fríos e indiferentes chicos no lo pensaron mas y fueron hasta donde se encontraba Naruto y compañía para molerlo a golpes por ver a las chicas de esa manera de tan pervertida y descarada.

-Creo que estas en problemas Naruto.- Dijo el chico vago al ver que sus dos compañeros y amigos venían hacia ellos y con una enormes ganas de matar a golpes al pobre rubio problemático.- Te dije que disimularas mas, pero bueno ahora ve como te la resuelves con ellos otra vez.- Dijo el castaño señalando en la dirección en que venían un ojiperla y un azabache echando fuego por las orejas.

-¡Mierda!.- Exclamó el rubio al darse cuenta de lo que le esperaba, el no era ningún cobarde pero sabia sus límites y contra ellos dos justos no tenia oportunidad.- ¿Y ahora qué hago?.- Se pregunto preocupado el rubio.-

-Correr sería una buena opción.- Sugirió Kiba.-

-¡No!, Naruto Uzumaki no es ningún cobarde.- Dijo el rubio haciéndoles que ver a su compañeros que él no era ningún miedosos.- Pero tengo una idea.- Dijo con una sonrisa zorruna en su labios.-

El rubio corrió hasta donde se encontraba Sakura y Hinata, y pues su esplendida idea era… Hacerse el muerto enfrente de las chicas, cosas que hizo que sus compañeros solo les saliera una gotita en la sien al estilo anime.

-¡Sakura-chan! Me duele mucho, ¡ay, ay!.- Decía con falsos gritos de dolor y dando vueltas en suelo.- Ayuda Hinata-chan, siento que estoy muriendo.- Suplicando ayuda la tímida pelinegra.- ¡Sakura-chan, ayuda!.- Volvió a gritar pero como todo dobe que era, en una de sus retorcida en el suelo de "dolor" toco más de lo debido las piernas de la pelirosa que ni tuvo tiempo de golpearlo puesto que había caído encima de el chico llevándose a Hinata consigo.-

La posición en la que se encontraban esos tres era muy comprometedora pero a la vez muy graciosa, Hinata había caído encima de Naruto pero sus pechos quedaron en la cara del rubio, haciendo que este le dé un sonrojo que pareciera como si mas bien se estuviera quemando y Sakura no estaba mejor que ella, pues la caer su cara quedo justo encima de donde se supone que esta el miembro varonil de Naruto y con el trasero de Hinata en su cara. A más de un hombre les dio una hemorragia nasal al ver tal escena e imaginarse en esa posición con esa chicas, pero antes de que pudieran seguir en esa posición, un ojiperla estaba que explotaba de ira y un azabache estaba hecho un demonio de coraje, Naruto solo espero lo peor.

-¡MALDITO NARUTO, ALEJATE DE MI PRIMA DEGENERADO DE MIERDA!.- El grito de Neji había dejado a más de uno aturdido y sorprendido, a ver que al ojiperla se le había dejado de lado todo su clase moral al decir esas palabras tan obscenas.-

-¡DOBE DE MIERDA, TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE SAKURA! TE JURO QUE TE VOY A MATAR.- El tono de amenaza de Sasuke dejo a todo muy asustados, al azabache no se le veía jamás así de enojado y mucho menos gritando alterado como lo estaba en ese momento.-

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos enfurecidos chicos pudiera cumplir sus amenazas, ya una pelirosa se les había adelantando, golpeando a Naruto hasta dejarlo con la nariz sangrando, un ojo morado y dos buenos chichones en la cabeza, la chica desprendía una aura maligna que hasta su propia mejor amiga rubia Ino se habia espantado, sabia lo enojada que estaba la pelirosa.

-Esto es para que aprendas no volverme ponerme un dedo encima, y para que aprendas a mirar a las mujeres con más respeto y no con esa mirada descarada que tenias sobre mi y Hinata.- Decía hecha furia la pelirosa y muy seria.- Tu Sasuke deja de defenderme, yo sé cuidarme sola y tú no eres nada mío para que te pongas así de celoso.- Dijo muy fría y llena de crueldad la pelirosa.- Y a ti Naruto, jamás me vuelva a hablar ¿ok?, sabes yo venía a hacer las paces contigo, pero yo no me junto con pervertidos, así que cuando cambias tu actitud me buscas, adiós.- Y con toda su furia descargada en Naruto y el azabache, la chica se disponía a retirarse de ese sitio, pero como si la historia se repitiese otra vez pero con diferente personaje masculino, la chica fue detenida por el brazo y esto la obligo a voltearse.-

Apenas se dio la vuelta, los labios de la pelirosa se encontraron con los de un rubio. La chica estaba con los ojo más abiertos que nunca, eso jamás se lo espero pero en cambio el rubio los tenia cerrado y esperando a ser correspondido, y así fue, Sakura cerró sus ojos por unos pequeños segundos y correspondió a ese tierno beso lleno de ternura y dulzura, cosa que jamás habías experimentando en los fogosos y demandantes besos del azabache.

Pero rápidamente cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía y se separo bruscamente del rubio, quien la miraba confundido y sin entender porque le correspondió y luego se alejo, pero ella no le podía responder sus dudas porque ni ella misma entienda porque lo hizo, solo atino a su mejor salida.

-Te acabo de golpear y aun así me besas, ¿Qué te pasa?.- Pregunto con una fingida furia.- Es decir, que sucede contigo, déjame en paz baka, yo no te quiero, ¿no entiendes eso?.- Pero se cayó al instante al darse cuenta de las horribles palabras que le había dicho a su amigo rubio.- Naruto, yo… yo lo siento, no quise decir eso es que yo… Lo lamento.- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir la arrepentida pelirosa pero ya era muy tarde para las disculpas.-

Naruto solo camino despacio y en silencio pasando por al lado de la pelirosa que hace unos segundos le había dicho las más duras palabras que alguien le pudiera haber dedicado, solo quería estar solo y sin nadie a su alrededor pero antes de irse se paro justo al lado de la pelirosa, dispuesto a decirle algo.

-Gracias por decirme eso Sakura, ya sé que no tengo que hacerme ilusiones con chica como tú.- Dijo con mucha rabia y decepción en su alma.- Pero te entiendo, eres una mujer decente, que no deja que cualquiera la bese, ¿cierto?.- Dijo con cinismo e ironía en su voz.-

-¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera?.- Dijo casi rompiendo en llanto la ojijade.-

-Porque no te dejas besar por cualquiera que no sea Sasuke Uchiha, ¿cierto?.- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Sakura yo te vi con él en el patio trasero, y no estaban exactamente hablando, y el beso que se deban no era exactamente el más inocente, ¿o sí?.- Naruto estaba tan enojado que solo decía esas palabras para descargar su furia, pero uno nunca mide las consecuencias de sus palabras cuando se está enojado.- ¡Respóndeme Sakura!.- Grito ya alterado y furico rubio.-

Sasuke por alguna razón no intervino en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando Naruto beso a su molestia, el estaba disfrutando de la humillación que le estaba haciendo pasar ese rubio, y el motivo de que lo disfrutara era porque el mismo vio como Sakura le correspondió el beso a Naruto y hasta lo disfruto, por eso no levantaría ni un pelo para defenderla; quería verla humillada y llorando, sí, eso quería.

Todos miraban expectantes a la respuesta de la pelirosa que solo titiritaba del llanto y de la rabia que sentía, ¿porque siempre tenía que meter la pata?, ¿Por qué ella se merecía eso?, era lo único que se le pasaba por la mente hasta se sintió una bofetada que la saco de sus pensamientos, y esa bofetada provenía de la persona que jamás pensó que sería capaz de hacer eso.

-Hinata…- Dijo sorprendida y voz baja y quebrada.- _¿Porque una de sus mejores amigas la había abofeteado? ¿Qué acaso hoy sería su peor día?_.- Pensó la pelirosa.-

-¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Por qué todos te prefieren a ti?.- Pregunto entre lagrimas y gritos su pelinegra amiga.- ¿Por qué justamente te tenia gustar el chico que a mí también me gusta?.- Esa confesión dejo fuera de lugar a la pelirosa, ella jamás se imagino eso, ella no estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de su pelinegra amiga.-

Sakura estaba harta de que la humillaran como si ella no valiera nada, ella que iba a saber que a Hinata le gustaba Naruto, ella no merecía ese trato de parte del rubio, está bien ella dijo cosas muy crueles pero se disculpo y aun si él seguía gritándole y humillándola enfrente de todos y estaba harta de la constantes humillaciones del azabache que ni movía un maldito dedo para defenderla, los odiaba, en ese momento solo sentía rencor y odio.

-Sabes, Hinata no mi problema que a mí me prefieran los hombre, no es mi culpa ser mas bella que tu, ni tener mejor actitud.- Veneno, eso era lo único que salía de la boca de la pelirosa.- Me tiene harta tu papel de niña buena y tímida, ¡por favor!, ya madura ¿Si?, y deja de dar tanta lastima.- No era ella quien hablara, era su rencor, ella no quería lastimarla pero ya no había vuelta atrás.- Y otra cosita, deja de ser tan patética y búscate otra amiga que te cuide porque yo tengo demasiado con mi vida para tener que lidiar con la vergüenza de del clan Hyūga, si porque eso eres tú, una vergüenza, ¿Sabes algo? ya entiendo porque tu padre no te quiere y prefiere a tu hermana menor y a tu primo.- Esas palabras fueron suficientemente crueles y malvadas para que la pobre Hinata saliera corriendo de ahí llorando y devastada.-

-Y esto solo fue una demostración de lo que soy capaz cuando me hacen enojar.- Dijo Sakura con una superioridad, como si lo que hubiera hecho había estado bien.- Desaparezcan de mi vista ¡TODOS!.- El grito fue tan desgarrador y fuerte que todos menos su grupo de amigos se fueron, ellos sabían que ella no era si, solo estaba enojada y devastada por la humillación que había experimentado.-

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo, y bueno comenten y den sus opiniones.<p>

¿Qué pasara con Sakura y Hinata? ¿Terminara su amistad? ¿Naruto ira tras Hinata o se quedara enfrentar a Sakura? ¿Sasuke dejara de ser tan frio y defenderá a la quien él llama su molestia? o ¿simplemente no hará nada por culpa de su orgullo?

Esto y más en el próximo capitulo

¡Bye!


	3. Un juramento y una herida

Disculpen por la tardanza, se que no tengo excusas pero en serio he tenido todas estas semanas muy atareadas, pero aquí tiene el capitulo numero 3

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes le pertenecen a su respectivo creador y dueño **©MASASHIKISHIMOTO**.

**Advertencia**: Este capítulo tendrá VIOLACION (pero de manera muy superflua)

Les pido a mis viejos lectores que por favor lean el capitulo uno y el dos, los reedite y quisiera sus opiniones.

**POR FAVOR** lean las notas finales de este capítulo tendrá información muy importante para mis viejos lectores.

.

.

.

-Vaya, vaya, pero miren que tenemos aquí- Una voz femenina había captado la atención de todos- Trasero de manzana, nunca pensé que fueras de esa manera, tal vez no eres tan patética como aparentas- Decía con burla una pelirroja muy sensual y cruel.

-Karin- Se expreso con desprecio la furica pelirosa- ¿Qué quieres?, mira que no estoy de humor para tus jueguitos- Preguntó la pelirosa de manera cortante y amenazadora a la pelirroja.

-¡Ay!, pero que sensible estas Sakura, pensé que eras mas simpática pero veo que todos se equivocan contigo, ¿no crees?- Comento con descaro e insinuando algo que se suponía que era un secreto entre _ellos_- Pero bueno, uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas, trasero de manzana- Su malvada risa se hizo resonar en todo el gimnasio haciendo que la pelirosa apretara sus puños hasta dejar blancos sus nudillos.

-Te voy matar Karin, lo juro- Sakura estaba dispuesta a golpear a Karin sin piedad y tal vez así apaciguar su ira, pero algo la detuvo.

-Sakura-chan- Es voz la hizo entrar en razón. Era Naruto que la llamo o más bien le suplico que se diera la vuelta y lo viera.

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?, no ves que estoy a punto de destrozarle la cara a esta zorra- Le hizo saber al rubio que no se metiera donde no lo llamaban, pero él sabia que ella no quería hacer nada de eso, lo podía ver en sus ojos jade.

-¡oye! Pero si tu eres el nuevo ¿no?- Pregunto la pelirroja para luego proseguir- El patético chico rubio que perdió contra mi Sasuke-kun- Esa chica de verdad que era una víbora y a Naruto no le agrado en lo absoluto.

-Mjum- No le agradaba en lo más mino esa mujer, y en ese momento quería que su pelirosa le partiera la cara- ¿Y tu quien eres? Y ¿Por qué le dices trasero de manzana a Sakura-chan?.

-Es que eres nuevo y no conoces la historia de tu amiguita- Haciendo énfasis en amiguita- Pero no te preocupes yo te contare toda la historia con lujo de detalle- Luego de decir esto la pelirroja se privo de la risas y el rubio solo atino al levantar su ceja en forma de confusión.

-Callate Karin- Le ordeno la pelirosa a Karin, ella no estaba dispuesta a recibir otra humillación por el día de hoy.

-No estoy hablando contigo trasero de manzana, estoy hablando con el rubio- Se defendió con astucia la pelirroja- Bueno Naruto, como te habrás dado cuenta, Sakura está enamorada de mi Sasuke-kun y cuando tenía 12 años fue a visitarlo en la enfermería del Colegio y paso…

_FLACK BACK_

-¿Se enteraron?, Sasuke Uchiha se enfrento a su hermano Itachi, sospechoso principal de la muerte de sus padres- Las personas se susurraban unas a otra en los oídos rumores que no eran del todo falsos- Y parece que salió muy mal- Esto último capto rápidamente la atención de una pelirosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Como dices?- La pelirosada no lograba entender muy bien lo que decían debido a sus nervios por saber el estado de su amado azabache- ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun y como se encuentran?- Volvió a pregunta la pelirosa pero con mucha impaciencia.

-Escuche que se encuentra en una de las habitaciones del a enfermería pero…-La joven no pude terminar de decir su frase, ya que, la pelirosa ya se había ido corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que podía.

-_¿Dónde estará? ¿Se encontrara bien? ¿Y si esta herido?- _Todas esta dudas e incertidumbres invadieron la mente de la pelirosa que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Pero para la suerte de la pelirosa su amiga y disipula de Tsunade-sama, Shizume se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del la institución, y sin perder el tiempo la pelirosa paro de de repente casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Pero poco le importaba, solo quería saber donde se encontraba Sasuke.

-¡Shizume-san!- Grito la pelirosa para poder lograr captar la atención de la mujer de cortos cabellos y logrando el afecto deseado.

-¿mmm?, ¿Qué sucede Sakura-san?- La pelinegra no entendía porque la pelirosa la llamaba y porque tenía esa cara de preocupación.

-Shizume, ¿por casualidad no sabrás donde se encuentra Sasuke-kun?, escuche que está mal y que se encuentra en una de las habitaciones de aquí- La pelirosa hablo tan deprisa que la pobre Shizume apenas y logro entender, pero sonto una suave y una ligera risilla- _Sakura de verdad que estas muy enamorada de ese joven Uchiha_- Penso Shizume para luego responder- Sakura-san, el se encuentra en la hitación numero 7, pero tengo cuidado mira que…- Otra vez la pelirosa dejo con las palabras en la boca a alguien, y Shizume solo la vio perderse entre los pasillos de manera, pero esperaba que el joven Uchiha no fuera a reaccionar de mala manera antes la dulce pelirosa.

Sakura logro llegar hasta donde le indico Shizume pero antes de llegar a su tan anhelado destino primero había hecho una parada en la cafetería donde había comprado unas manzanas para su amado Sasuke-kun.

-Espero que le gusten y que no me rechace como siempre- Comento en voz alta para sí misma la pequeña pelirosa.

Toco la puerta de manera suave pero persistente para hacer saber de su presencia pero al ver que no recibió respuesta desde adentro de la habitación tomo el atrevimiento de entrar sin permiso.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?- Pregunto pero al ver a su Sasuke-kun postrado en una cama y con aspecto de zombi, solo atino entrar y abrazarlo fuertemente, pero el abrazo no fue correspondido.

-Sasuke-kun, estuve muy preocupada por ti, escuche lo que paso y pensé que estabas herido o algo- Se expreso con preocupación pero a la vez con alivio al ver que su amado azabache estuviera bien- ¿Sabes algo? Te traje algo de comer, son unas manzanas porque no sabía si te has alimentado desde que entraste aquí- Dijo de manera alegre para hacer reaccionar la joven Uchiha que parecía estar fuera de sí y del mundo que lo rodeaba.

-Déjame pelarte y picarte las manzanas para que se te sea mas fácil de agarrar y tragártelas Sasuke-kun- Ella de verdad quería ayudarlo y darle su compañía y apoyo pero lo que no sabía es que su compañía solo empezaba a molestar al Uchiha.

-Toma Sasuke-kun ya esta- Comento la pelirosa con un tono suave para no asustar el azabache pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar su atención- Ya te paso una, o ¿quieres que te la de?, como tu gustes- La niña estaba dispuesta a darle el trozo de manzana en la boca al Uchiha pero una fuerte manotazo hizo que todos los trozos de manzana incluyendo el que la chica tenia en la mano, cayeran al piso y también haciendo que la pelirosa perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre todos los trozos de manzana.

-No necesito de tu ayuda Sakura, lárgate de aquí, solo era una molestia, déjame solo- El joven Uchiha la miraba con desprecio desde su camilla y esperaba que fuera suficiente para que se largara y lo dejara solo.

Sakura se levanto del suelo y salió corriendo de ahí. Pero afuera estaba una pelirroja que había visto y escuchado todo desde la puerta de la habitación y estaba decidida a enseñarle a esa pelos de chicle que Sasuke era suyo.

Cuando la pelirosa salió de la habitación, algo la jalo fuertemente de su brazo derecho haciendo que se viera obligada a ver ese algo.

-¿Qué hacías tu adentro de la habitación de MI Sasuke-kun? O caso no te quedo claro que el es mío y de nadie más pelos de chicle- La pelirosada simplemente no contesto pero las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos respondieron la pregunta de la enojada pelirroja- ¡Ay! Pero ¿Por qué lloras Sakura? Acaso Sasuke-kun no te traro bien- La pelirroja se echo a reír en su cara y la soltó de golpe haciendo caer nuevamente a la ojos jade al piso- ¡Oh vamos Sakura! Quita esa cara de tristeza tu sabes muy bien que Sasuke-kun te odia por ser tan patética y molesta, es decir, ¿Qué esperabas? Que te tratara con amabilidad, por favor niña no sea tan ilusa.

Sakura cayó ante esto y solo siguió llorando pero de rabia e impotencia. Al levantarse y darse la vuelta Karin pude ver que toda la parte trasera de la pelirosa estaba manchada de algo pegajoso y con trozos de manzana pegados de su trasero. Karin vio la oportunidad perfecta de burlase de la pelirosa y no la iba a desaprovechar.

-¡Miren todos, Sakura tiene su trasero lleno de manzana!- La pequeña pero maliciosa pelirroja grito a todo pulmón para que los demás niños voltearan a ver a la pelirosa y se burlaran de ella.

-¡Sí! ¡Es cierto miren!- Grito un niño y uno por uno fueron gritando lo mismo y burlándose de la pequeña pelirosa que solo corrió y corrió hasta perderse de la vista de todos.

Y ya a salvo en el baño de niñas , la pelirosa se quedo viendo fijamente su reflejo en el espejo, y se vio con desprecio, se odiaba por ser tan débil y patética, odiaba que todos se burlaran de ella, odiaba su enorme frente y odiaba ese odioso cabello color chicle como todos les decían. Ella solo tenía el pelo largo por Él. Así que saco unas tijeras de su bolso y lo corto.

Corto mechón por mechón sin remordimiento alguno, solo quería deshacerse de ese largo cabello que solo creció para llamar la atención de un ser que jamás se la daría, así que ya no importaba tenerlo largo o corto, eso no cambiaría nada.

Al terminar, recogió todo los largos mechones de su ahora corto cabello y los tiro en la basura y sin más, salió de ahí.

Teniendo en mente que jamás nadie la volviera a humillar y que se haría fuerte. La reconocerían por ser fuerte y no por ser la chica molesta que siempre andaba detrás de Uchiha Sasuke. ¡No! Señor, ella seria reconocida por su capacidad e inteligencia.

FIN DEL _FLACK BACK_

-Así que preferiste contárselo tú, ¿eh, sakura?- Pregunto Karin algo sorprendida al haber sido la pelirosa quien contara la historia de su humillante apodo.

-Preferí no arriesgarme a que en vez de contar la verdadera historia, contaras una sarta de mentiras Karin- Se expreso serena.

-Sakura-chan-Susurro el rubio para luego continuar- Ya no tienes que hacerte la fuerte, está bien llorar –Se expreso con una radiante y enorme sonrisa el rubio, causando sorpresa en la pelirosa –Ahora estoy yo aquí para protegerte de cualquier cosa, te lo juro por mi vida –Aquel juramento fue suficiente para derribar aquella barrera que Sakura había hecho. Simplemente de desmorono, jamás nadie le había dicho esas palabras, a acepción claro de su mejor amiga y casi hermana Yamanaka Ino. ¿Pero le creería?.

-Naruto, deja de molestarme y no jures cosas que no cumplirás –Ella no quería ser dura con él, pero lo hacía era para no ser una carga, para no ser una molestia en su vida- Y además, porque haces esto, es decir, me acabas de conocer, no entiendo tu interés en mi.

-Porque se cómo te sientes Sakura-chan, yo también estuve solo mucho tiempo y fui la burla de los demás, pero eso no me detuvo jamás, porque hace muchos años conocí a unas personas que me hicieron ver que en la vida no todo es oscuro ni triste- Esa respuesta dejo a más de uno con la boca abierta y a uno con muchas dudas –Y porque creo que tu mereces la misma oportunidad de que yo, en ver que la vida no es tan horrible como crees Sakura-chan, y es cierto no te conozco bien pero por esa misma razón quiero ser tu amigo para poder demostrarte que puedo cumplir mi juramento y poder llegar a conocerte en verdad- Ese chico era como un ángel que el mismo Kami-sama le había enviado, así lo veía la pelirosa, que no aguanto más y de su ojo izquierdo broto la primera lagrima de hoy, que era derramada por felicidad y no por tristeza.

-Eres un baka Naruto pero supongo que no te vendría mal ser mi amigo –Ella también le regalo una de sus más hermosas y sinceras sonrisas que hace ya mucho tiempo no daba.

-Y también juro que venceré al teme de Sasuke y seré su nuevo rival- Determinación era lo que se veía en sus hermosos ojos color zafiro, ese chico era una caja de sorpresas. Pero además de eso, el quería lograr ser amigo de Sasuke porque por alguna razón sentía que ese chico lo conocía mejor que nadie y que tal vez lo había visto antes en otro lugar, pero no recordaba en donde.

-Mjum, eres un dobe pero está bien acepto tu propuesta, vamos a ver quién es mejor de los dos, perdedor- Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se largo de ahí.

El timbré sonó haciendo saber que la clase de gimnasia había concluido, aunque para ellos a la clases había terminado hace mucho.

Llego la hora de salida. Sakura quería llegar pronto a su casa, ya no quería estar más en ese lugar, solo quería estar ella y sus pensamientos, pero sabía que cuando eso pasaba todo su mundo de mentiras e ilusiones vacías se venía abajo y las lagrimas no tardarían en salir y vendrían acompañadas de dolor y pena.

-Sakura –Una cortante voz masculina la llamo. Pero ella sabia perfectamente de quien era esa voz pero esta vez no se voltio a mirarle.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?, te puedo ayudar en algo –Su amabilidad era tan fingida que hasta hizo que el azabache soltara una amarga y sínica carcajada.

-Ven conmigo, hoy te toca –No explico mucho mas, ya la pelirosa sabia a que se refería con eso. Solo lo siguió en silencio hasta una parada de autobús, en donde tomarían la ruta que los llevaría a casa del azabache.

-Llegamos, Bájate ahora –Le dio la orden de que bajara, la cual la pelirosa acato sin rechistar- Hoy nos divertiremos mucho Sakura –En su rostro de había dibujada una sádica y tétrica sonrisa, la pelirosa tembló de miedo, Sasuke en verdad estaba enojado por lo de hoy y la haría pagar caro.

Antes de que la pelirosa saliera corriendo de ahí, Sasuke la agarro fuertemente del brazo y subió a su pequeño departamento. Al llegar hasta arriba tiro a la pobre chica al suelo y con su rodilla le golpeó el rostro, rompiéndole el labio inferior y su nariz.

-Sasuke-kun por favor no…- La pelirosa suplico piedad pero piedad era lo último que tendría.

-Cállate de una maldita vez –Sasuke la agarro por su cabello haciendo que le mirara directamente a los ojos y también logrando que soltara unos cuantos gemidos de dolor –¿No te gusta andar de zorra con los demás Sakura?, entonces vamos a tratarte como una –Dicho esto le golpeo varias veces el rostro de la chica con sus puños y luego sin más abrió a la fuerza las piernas de la joven y le arranco sus ropas intimas –Vas a gozar Sakura –Luego de decir esto penetro a la chica sin previo aviso haciendo que se retorciera de dolor y no de placer como había dicho el -¿Te duele no, Sakura?, sufre- La embestía fuertemente haciéndole mucho daño y cuando sintió que estaba a punto de expulsar su semen, saco su pene de la cavidad vaginal de la chica y expulso su semilla en la cara de Sakura para humillarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho –Buena chica Sakura, eres una perfecta zorra, y debes tener una salida acorde a tu papel ¿no crees? –Pregunto con sarcasmo para luego levantarse de y volverla a garrar por el cabello para luego abrir la puerta de su departamento y tirarla por las cortar escaleras- Adiós Sakura, nos vemos mañana- Al terminar de decir esto, cerro su puerta con mucha fuerza y estruendo sin importarle como se encontraría la chica pelirosa.

Sakura se encontraba tirada en la puerta de salida de aquel pequeño apartamento. Agradeció a Kami-sama que Sasuke vivirá en un apartamento de un solo piso y así su caída no fuera mortal. Se levanto y se medio arreglo su uniforme pero ella sabía que eso no arreglaría nada. Tenía su cara llena del semen de Sasuke y además estaba llena de moretones por todo su cuerpo y su nariz y boca brotaba hilos se sangre y si no fuera poco no tenia rompa intima debajo de su falda.

Con la cabeza gacha camino hasta que choco contra alguien o algo.

-¿Sakura-chan que te paso? – Esa era la voz que menos quería oír pero a la vez era justamente la voz que necesitaba.

* * *

><p>Espero que haya sido de su agrado este corto pero interesante capitulo.<p>

Como verán Sasuke a pesar de no mostrar interes por Sakura, la cela hasta el punto de casi matarla y por otra parte esta Naruto qe juro proteger a Sakura y vencer a Sasuke.

**NOTA**: Busquen en internet konoha gakuen den, así podrán ver como es el uniforme de Naruto y el de los demás.

Les agradezco de corazón todos sus reviews, de verdad me animaron mucho a continuar la historia porque al principio nadie me comento y eso me desanimo bastante pero en serio _**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU HERMOSO COMENTARIOS!**_

Y como los quiero tanto, les voy a dar un adelante del próximo capitulo:

-Ellos son mis padres-

-¡NO!-

-¿POR QUE?- Golpeo el espejo con fuerza haciendo que los pedazos de incrustara en su piel.

**INNER: **Bueno bueno, ya es mucho adelanto chaaa!, NOS VEMOS RENACUAJOS.

Yo: Ella quiso decir adiós hermosos lectores, cuídense y besos.


End file.
